Going Away
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Yay! My FIRST songfic to one of my favorite songs and its Mimato. Yay! Well, not really. Tell me how I did. Cody-chan thinks I did good, right? Cody-chan: Oh, shut up. And dont forget to read and review to tell arielle how bad she did!


SOB!!! My very first SONGFIC!! Yay! Please review and notify me of its profound suckiness.  
  
I don't own this song. I wrote this because one of my friends who graduated from highschool in June is leaving for college in about a month....choke....sniff...Awwww...  
  
This is the song "Going Away To College" by the almighty Blink-182. I don't own it. Period. Sob...Matt....Mimi.....America.....choke....sob....  
  
------------------------------  
GOING AWAY  
  
Matt closed his eyes, and laid down in bed. He felt stupider then he had ever felt in his entire life. He closed his eyes. Mimi was long gone, now. She was off in new place.  
  
Matt wondered if she was thinking about him.  
  
[Please take me by the hand   
  
It's so cold out tonight   
  
I'll put blankets on the bed   
  
I won't turn out the lights]  
  
Matt blinked and sucked in a deep breath. He smiled sadly as he remembered Mimi's perfect, sincere smile, her beautiful, silky and long chestnut hair. The blush that was visible on her clear complexion at times. Her dainty noise and slightly superior attitude, yet that caring and forgiving voice.  
  
Matt's heart clenched a bit. He remembered the last time he had seen her.  
  
"Mimi, why did you want to meet here? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Matt, I just, its, that, just-Matt-I'm so sorry, God I'm so sorry!" Mimi started to cry, crystal tears pouring softly down her cheeks.  
  
Matt wrapped his arms tightly around Mimi and kissed her head. "Mimi, what is it:? Please don't cry! Whatever it is I did, I"m sorry, Mimi! Stop crying, please?"  
  
"Matt!" Mimi looked up, then said his name again, this time softly, her whisper carried away in the wind. "Matt, I'm leaving."  
  
"NO!" Matt yelled, shock on his face. "Mimi, no, don't go. Where?" He tilted her face up and kissed her sweetly. "Mimi, where?"  
  
"America," Mimi said so quietly Matt strained to hear her. "I'm going to America Matt. I'm leaving." She leaned up and kissed Matt. Her lips were like ice, Matt thought. Shes so cold, and I"m lost.  
  
[Just don't forget to   
  
Think about me and I   
  
Won't forget you   
  
I'll write you once a week she said]  
  
"Mimi-are you sure? I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
  
"Yeah, Matt, I'm sorry. I have to leave now. I have to go. I'm sorry...."  
  
"Mimi-oh, God, Mimi, what will I do without you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, I"ll write you, every week. I'm so sorry, Matt, please-its hurting too much-please, Matt, I have to go! Don't make this hurt me more then it already is! Please!" Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt even tighter, and gave him the sweetest, most passionate kiss she could. Matt gasped, and held her tighter, choking on his words.  
  
"Mimi-don't go, please! I'm sorry-I lo-"  
  
"NO!! I'm going, I have to!" Mimi wrenched away from him. Matt grabbed her and gave her one last, long kiss before Mimi broke away once more and turned away from Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'll never forget you, ever. I love you." Mimi shook her head softly. "I'm so sorry Matt, I love you, don't forget me."  
  
Mimi ran off in the night.  
  
"I love you," Matt said. He had never said that to her before. And now Mimi would be gone from his arms forever.  
  
[Why does it feel the same to fall in love or break it off?   
  
And if young love is just a game then I must have missed the kick off]  
  
More flashbacks slid themselves into Matt mind...  
  
"Mimi, will you go out with me? You're the prettiest girl, ever! I like you a lot, and so, um, I was wondering if you'd go out with me." Matt glanced, hopefully, down at the short, pink-clad girl in front of him.  
  
Mimi wrapped her arms tightly around Matt. "I'd love nothing more!" Matt wrapped her up and gave her a huge kiss, and broke away grinning like crazy.   
  
"Don't worry, Mimi, I'll never leave," he promised gently.  
  
It turned out Mimi was the one to, Matt thought. More tears flowed at Mimi's sweet, moving memories that flashed before his eyes.  
  
He couldn't tame Mimi, but no matter what, he'd always be there for him, and over the year they had contact.  
  
If only Matt wasn't still in love with her.  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
[Don't depend on if she ever followed you or anything but   
  
I'd go through hell for you and]  
  
I should have said, something, Matt thought. Now Mimi's gone-forever! You were so stupid, and you loved her! Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
[I haven't been this scared in a long time   
  
And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine]  
  
Matt smiled at yet another picture of Mimi. Distance kept them apart, and soon she would be lost forever.  
  
Matt had joined a band, and whenever a love song escaped from his lips, he thought of the beautiful, chestnut haired first love he had had.  
  
[A bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody   
  
This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me]  
  
Mimi had always been there to comfort him about his life. Matt had been having a hard time during that time, and Mimi had always been there. It was a huge comfort to see her reassuring smile and hear her sweet, ringing laughter.  
  
A year ago this week, Mimi had left for America. To start her new life in New York, City, New York, USA....  
  
[I think about the times, she kissed me after class and   
  
She put up with my friends, I acted like an ass   
  
I ditched my lecture, to watch the girls play soccer]  
  
Even when Matt had sometimes treated her bad, Mimi was always there, no matter what. She kept him going on, and vice versa. Matt had always been there for Mimi.   
  
He thought of what she was doing in New York this very moment.  
  
[Is my picture still hanging in her locker?]  
  
"See you later, Matt!" Matt had smiled at the kiss planted on his cheek.  
  
"Bye Mimi...." he said dreamily. I'll always love you.....  
  
[I haven't been this scared in a long time   
  
And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine   
  
A bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody   
  
This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful]  
  
Mimi was so beautiful-her beautiful, sweet smile. Her chestnut hair, flying out from behind her as she walked off. Matt's heart leapt at her every movement. God, Mimi, you make the world a whole lot prettier,,,,  
  
Tears fell down Matt's cheeks as he remembered Mimi's beautiful smile, her soft, smooth skin. Matt let go of the picture of her, letting the glass frame fall to the ground and break with a crash.  
  
I loved her so much, and I let her go....But, now, I'm so afraid! I'm starting a new grade, with so many changes, I've got a band now....  
  
[I haven't been this scared in a long time   
  
And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine   
  
A bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody]  
  
Mimi, I love you....I'm scared. Please, Mimi, come back! I need you so much right now.....  
  
[This world's an ugly place,  
  
but you're so beautiful....]  
  
---------------------------  
  
I'm not sure if that was any good or not. The song was in bracket thinies [ and ]. Well, it was my first songfic, so I'm terribly sorry if it sucks. I really wanna get input on this one, since its the first songfic for Arielle, ever, so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review! Sorry.....If you really love me, you'll review.....Sorry.....No one loves me!  
  
Cody-chan: Aw, Arielle, I love you!  
  
Me: Thats reassuring!  
  
Cody-chan: HEY!  
  
Me: Fine, fine. I love you too. Happy?  
  
Cody-chan: Actually, no? Can you make me a banana split?  
  
Me: Argh. Yes, sir.  
  
Cody-chan: Yay! Oh, sorry, Please review Arielle-chan's story here so she doesn't go insane.  
  
Me: Thanks, Thanks a lot.  
  
Cody-chan: Isn't it late for that?  
  
Me: Oh, shut up. Review now, please?  
  
Cody-chan: So polite....  
  
Me: Oh, shut up. 


End file.
